Hurt
by HisLordFluffiness
Summary: Kagome's thought's on her long lost father.
1. My Bittersweet Sorrow

**HLF: I really liked this song so I decided to write something about it… This was the only story that came to mind.**

**SONG: Hurt**

**ARTIST: Christina Aguilera**

* * *

**Feudal Era – Kagome's POV:**

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today**_

I walked slowly through many trees and bushes that blocked my path, to my one place to relax, to think… my personal sanctuary. I sat down quietly, my back to a smooth rock. The moonlight reflecting off the cool water in front of me. Shining off of it like liquid velvet shining onto my face making the scene look almost…magical.

_I couldn't believe it. How could she…my very own mother, sworn to tell me the truth till death o us part had lied to me! I can understand a little white lie but this, this I just don't understand. Why?_

_  
**I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there**_

_The man my mother had married was not my true father. He was Souta's father. How could she leave me like this? Do you know how it feels to have the person that matters to you the most just slip through your finger like a handful of sand?_

_I didn't even know his name!_ A silent tear slid softly down my cheek. _All I was told was he looked much like me, jet black hair and icy blue eyes. That was all. They had left me. Alone in this world to fend for myself. All this was written in a note. _

_  
**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**_

_If they could, they would have explained it themselves. Sadly, Naraku had gotten to them first. And leave me here. I couldn't believe it. I highly doubt I will ever be able to mend. My heart so carefully sown together with thread…easily, broken. The threads hanging loosely…carelessly._

_Never had I felt so heartbroken, even when Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyo, I had never… What had I done to deserve this. How did I even know my real father actually remembered me? Or still loved me? Heck, I wonder if he's still alive! _

**Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back**

I trembled slightly. I silently moved my knees up to my chest and leaned my head back onto the rock. _I hadn't even told Sango yet. Neither Inuyasha, Miroku OR Shippo. I was afraid that if I spoke even a word of it, I would burst into tears._

_Tears... the only way I could really express my misery. Sweet, sweet misery. I friend I had visited once too may times._

**_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away_**

_No more. I refuse to cry. Too many tears I've shed and too many times I've cried myself to sleep. I felt awful but there was nothing I could do about it._

_**Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time**_

_Too many._ The only words I remembered as I lay there frozen in fear_. Thinking "What's next?" It's so unsuspecting._

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself**_

_These words that hurt us, they tear us apart. War, famine. spite, jealousy, hate, but most of all Hurt._ That one word styed in my mind as I silently walked back to camp. A smile on my face. My face clear of any tear trails._ Like a dream that had never happened._

_**By hurting you**_

* * *

**HLF: Sorry for this crappoliscious ending but I really didn't know how to end it. Now make me happy and review. Ja ne, HisLordFluffiness. This just teaches you. **

_**Spend as much time being,**_

_**happy as you are sad;**_

_**Cause you never know,**_

_**It can be brutally taken away;**_

_**Leaving you with nothing.**_

**XxĦ£ғxX**


	2. AN: HUGE ANNONCEMENT

**

* * *

****HLF: I will not be continueing this story. But thanks to all that reviewed and or favorited or whatever else you did to motivate me or yourselves to umm keep reading. That was kinda awkwards I don't know why though...Buuuut**

**You guys deserve a cookie**

**But I ate all mine so**

**GO GET YOUR OWN! no offense.**

**its just im predatory on my cookies. **

**And I was never taught to share.**

**Well, ja ne**

**HLF**

* * *


End file.
